Anjos Caídos
by aposentada
Summary: Um amor proibido, uma família destroçada e almas estilhaçadas. LMHP. O resumo está horrendo, mas a fic ficou boa... Oneshot. REEDITADA!


Anjos Caídos 

Autora: Christine Annette Waters

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Só a idéia. Podre, aliás.

N/A1: Isso é uma fic non-con, ou seja, sexo não consensual. Se não gosta desse estilo, saia antes de ler alguma coisa que não goste. Aviso dado.

* * *

_Loucura._

As palavras dele ainda ecoavam na sua mente. Os gritos. As reações. A raiva. Aquela voz doce.

_Medo._

Havia visto temor naqueles olhos verdes-vivos. Estranho, ele não era corajoso? Mas qualquer um ficaria com medo se se encontrar na situação dele.

_Raiva._

No início, o garoto moreno fora até corajoso. Gritou e esperneou o suficiente para acordar Merlin de seu sono eterno, mas fora tudo inútil. Quem o ouviria? Quem o ajudaria? Na mansão Malfoy, certamente ninguém. E Harry estava nas mãos dele. Apenas dele.

Draco havia tudo reações extremadas ao saber o que tinha acontecido. O que _ele_ tinha feito. Destruíra boa parte do escritório. Lucius pouco se importara. Draco se acostumaria.

" _Pedófilo_!", ele havia gritado. " Ele tem idade para ser meu irmão!". E tinha mesmo. "Você não é mais meu pai!", dissera ele, antes de fechar a porta do cômodo com força. Lucius ainda o ouviu chutar elfos domésticos pelo corredor e, mais adiante, quebrar com estrondo um espelho.

Lucius ficara surpreso como não se importara nem um pouco. Draco estava com ciúmes. Era a única explicação plausível. Já que ele sabia que Harry Potter era mais que um prisioneiro para ele.

Lucius se levantou da cadeira, examinando o escritório destruído por Draco e seus olhos pousaram num pequeno brilho no chão. Levantou-se, dando a volta na mesa, e pegou. Era um pequeno relógio, com pedras de ágata. Pertencera ao pai de Lucius, avô de Draco. Lucius olhou para uma caixa jogada no chão, e sorriu em compreensão. No seu ataque de fúria, Draco certamente havia derrubado a caixa no chão, sem saber que dentro tinha um dos mais valiosos tesouros dos Malfoys.

O relógio de Atena.

Lucius examinou-o longamente. Era todo de prata maciça, com ágatas azuis no lugar dos números, e cristais no lugar dos ponteiros. Marcavam as horas delicadamente, 7 e 48. Hora de visitar seu prisioneiro.

O patriarca da família Malfoy cruzou as portas de ônix do seu escritório com o relógio tilintando seguramente no bolso. Andando pelos corredores com seu andar seguro, surpreendeu muitos elfos, que normalmente não o viam determinado e seguro, mas sim inseguro e medroso com o que aconteceria em seguir. "O futuro está perdido", lhe dissera Narcisa antes de morrer. E estava mesmo. Mas agora ele não se importava. Não mais.

Lucius de repente estancou, dando um tempo aos seus pensamentos. Estava a um corredor de distância de Harry Potter. No Corredor de Circe. Na Mansão Malfoy, todos os corredores tinham nomes de famosos bruxos. No caso do Corredor de Circe, eles haviam homenageado a criadora da casa dos Black. Era o corredor onde os membros da família dormiam. Lucius recomeçou a andar. Draco ficara indignado ao saber que Harry Potter estava lá, e não nas masmorras aonde ficavam os que se tornavam prisioneiros. Havia sido o que provocara a briga.

Tudo havia começado com um elfo doméstico: "Devo levar comida para o prisioneiro do Corredor de Circe, senhor?". Draco imediatamente farejara armação no ar e perguntara com um ar falsamente controlado quem se encontrava lá. Quando um cínico Lucius lhe respondera quem estava lá e _porque_, Draco praticamente surtara e havia começado a gritar impropérios ao pai e a quebrar tudo o que via pela frente.

"Ele não entende", pensou Lucius com um suspiro, parando em frente à porta do quarto do filho meio aberta. "Ele nunca entenderá". Draco estava sentado em sua cama larga de dossel, segurando a mão esquerda com força, como para impedir uma hemorragia e...chorando. Lágrimas de raiva, Lucius sabia. Raiva do pai, que o preterira ao maldito grifinório. Raiva de Potter, aquele prostituto . Raiva da mãe, que o deixara sozinho com um pedófilo...

Contendo um soluço, Draco ouviu um rangido e se virou. Era Lucius, olhando para ele. Ele se observou por alguns instantes antes de Draco levantar-se e perguntar, um tom melancólico em suas palavras:

"--- Está indo ver ele, não está?"

"--- Estou. E vou aproveitar para dar isso" – respondeu Lucius, levantando o Relógio de Atena.

Ao ver o belo relógio, Draco ficou de todas as cores, do roxo ao azul. Quando falou, a voz saiu irregular:

"--- Isso..." – seu rosto inesperadamente assumiu uma proporção de raiva imensa – "SEU DESGRAÇADO! NÃO PODE DAR ISSO PARA ELE! NÃO PODE!"

"--- E quem é você para me dizer o que devo fazer?" – sibilou Lucius cruelmente. No momento seguinte, percebeu que fora longe demais, pois Draco ficou branco e disse, numa voz descrente e desprovida de emoções, antes de fechar a porta na cara do pai:

"-- Costumava ser seu filho, antes de ser trocado por esse prostituzinho barato."

Lucius ficou paralisado pela tremendo impacto da porta que Draco rudemente fechara na sua cara. Assim que o significado da frase do filho chegou a sua mente, descontrolou-se e berrou:

"--ELE NÃO É UM PROSTITUTO!"

Não obteve resposta. Inspirou várias vezes e retomou seu caminho para acabar com os 5 metros que restavam entre ele e Harry, não vendo então o sangue que saia do quarto do filho, sujando o carpete de vermelho.

* * *

Ali estava ele. Apenas uma porta o separava de sua felicidade. 

Será que tinha esse direito? Refletia, ao examinar o pontal. Claro que tinha. Era a sua versão distorcida de felicidade, não era?

" Todos tem o direito de ser felizes". Outra frase de Narcisa. " Todos" significava ele também, não era? Ele tinha o direito. Todos os tinham. Com as lutas interiores dissipadas como cinzas em vento, abriu a porta e fechou-a atrás de si com chave. Com o coração batendo forte, virou-se, esperando ver um Harry Potter adormecido na cama, sobre o efeito de sedativos que Lucius próprio lhe dera, depois de uma reação violenta do garoto a um beijo seu. Era para o próprio bem dele, justificava-se.

O que viu foi quase aquilo que vinha fantasiando há tempos. Nada que atrapalhasse muito, mas...

De fato, Harry Potter estava deitado na cama, não dormindo, porém, mas com um ar inconfundível de quem havia sido drogado. Seus olhos verdes meio abertos (agora parecendo difusos e confusos) eram o único sinal de sua consciência. No mais, ele parecia adormecido. Suas delicadas feições relaxadas. Seus lábios, que poderiam ser confundidos com os de uma garota, meio entreabertos. E seu corpo... seu corpo provocou arrepios em Lucius. Jogado na cama daquela forma, parecia o próprio convite ao pecado.

Lucius aproximou-se, e tirando os sapatos e a capa, sentou-se na cama. Sabia que o jovem estava praticamente inconsciente, mas...se sentia de repente travado. Não sabia por onde começar. Viu o relógio na sua mão quase caindo e resolveu ensaiar uma tentativa:

"---Trouxe para você." – sentia-se tímido com se fosse um adolescente como o outro.

Harry levantou o olhar para ele, e apesar de estar drogado, Lucius reconheceu o legítimo medo estampado neles. Nenhuma tentativa de fala, porém, escapou dos lábios do garoto. Lucius ergueu o pulso ossudo e deslizou o relógio por ele. Ficava maravilhoso aos olhos de Lucius. De repente, a sensação de excitação que sentira pelo grifínório cerca de uma hora antes começou a palpitar selvagelmente em suas veias.

Não podia esperar nem mais um segundo.

Deslizou pela cama como uma cobra traiçoeira até estar ajoelhado sobre o seu jovem amor. A sensação de pavor que os olhos verdes transmitiam era assustadora. Se sentindo um pouco incomodado, Lucius virou sua atenção para o suéter do jovem.

Começou a desabotoar, botão por botão, revelando uma beleza imaculada. Muito que provavelmente devia ser virgem, Lucius começou a beijar e a morder o peito do rapaz, provocando gemidos do outro. Como aqueles gemidos provocavam sua virilidade... ele começou a sentir as calças um pouco incômodas demais, mas ignorou a sensação e continuou a macular aquele jovem corpo inexperiente, provocando mais gemidos. Os roxos na pele dele, lembranças daquele amor violento, ficariam por semanas.

Ele devia ser o próprio demônio sobre a face inocente de um anjo... Lucius não agüentou e arrancou o que restava das roupas do garoto, que começou a respirar irregularmente, prevendo o que ia acontecer.

Lucius se desfez de suas próprias roupas num instante. Agora estava tão excitado que chegava a doer. Afastou as pernas do jovem grifinório, de modo que o tivesse mais facilmente. Foi quando ouviu as inesperadas palavras saírem como um silvo dos lábios do rapaz:

"-- Não, por favor."

Lucius olhou surpreso para cima e viu um rosto angustiado, com os olhos ainda difusos, mais menos do que antes. O garoto tentou fechar suas pernas, mas o homem mais velho estava numa posição superior. Se ele estava resistindo, era porque o efeito dos sedativos estava passando. Lucius posicionou-se sobre o corpo do grifinório, provocando leves gemidos de protesto, e disse, com voz suave:

"--- Me desculpe, mas já é tarde demais."

Conseguiu captar um olhar horrorizado do rapaz antes de começar a fazê-lo seu. Conseguiu deter a tentativa do grito do outro colando os seus lábios sobre os dele, frios de tanto medo. Antes que o grifinório tentasse resistir de forma mais direta, prendeu as mãos pequenas com as suas. Agora ele era apenas dele.

Embora estivesse tentando ser delicado, tentando tomâ-lo de forma mais sutil possível, dos lábios de seu jovem amor escapavam gemidos de dor e angústia por, provavelmente, estar tendo sua virgindade tirada daquela forma. Lucius debruçou-se sobre o rosto do garoto ao mesmo tempo que seus movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos, e os gemidos irregulares e sofridos de Harry tornavam-se mais altos, quase como que um grito. Lucius sussurou no ouvido dele, quando estava quase gozando:

"-- Um dia, você ainda vai gostar. "

Sua resposta foi, de novo, gemidos de desconforto que o deixaram mais excitado ainda. Como aquele garoto tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo louco! Finalmente gozou dentro dele.

Cansado e satisfeito, Lucius deixou relaxar-se sobre o corpo pequeno do outro. Os gemido haviam cessado. No seu lugar, havia agora soluços de choro. Lucius finalmente saiu dele, e viu porque o garoto chorava. Além de esperma, sangue escorria pelas pernas dele.

"--- Ah Harry..." – disse ele, abraçando um garoto completamente indefeso, que acabara de ter sua alma e seus sonhos estilhaçados –" Eu prometo que um dia ainda te faço feliz" – completou ao suluçante garoto. – "Vamos dormir agora."

E deitaram-se, um Harry completamente acabado nos braços de um completamente feliz Lucius. Aquela cena ainda se repetiria por muitas e muitas noites, mas nenhum dos dois ainda sabia disso.

O relógio de Atena marcava 8 e 35.


End file.
